


White Picket Fence

by loveallured



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Adoption, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, F/F, Family, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveallured/pseuds/loveallured
Summary: [this fic starts with season 3, with some flashbacks]Hen and Karen are a happily married couple living in a nice neighbourhood, in an even nicer house with a white picket fence. Except they are a same-sex couple, and they are African-American, and one of them has a high risk job and they are adopting a child. And all of that makes their seemingly ideal life a little more challenging compared to the ideal lives the rest of their neighbours are displaying.
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	White Picket Fence

The United States of America, a land of free.  
It is a heaven on Earth.   
It is a picture perfect paradise.  
It is a place where all dreams come true. 

If you are a rich white man.   
  


**And Henrietta is none of those.  
  
  
**

However, she does have a wife, she does have a son, she does live in a nice suburban neighbourhood, she does live in a really nice house with a standard picket fence and she also has a dog!

She could be considered a member of a middle-class society in the terms of her socioeconomic status. 

But other than that she is all over the place.  
  
  
Everyone that knows her would say that she is the kindest soul to grace the city of Los Angeles. And it is most likely true. But Henrietta can tolerate only so much before she has to grit her teeth in order not to snap at her next door neigbour, Betty. Every single day that she is getting ready to leave for work God sends her old Betty to test her patience, again and again.

Today's issue was the sunflower.

''Now Henrietta dear, I do not know where your _friend_ learned about the art of gardening but a single sunflower cannot simply grow alone. Plants need the company, they need it like they need sun and water! It is essential.'' she told her leaning over the shared fence between their properties.

''Thank you for the advice Betty, I'll be sure to pass it along to my _wife_.'' Henrietta answered heavily emphasizing the last word.

''Oh don't you worry about that. I can tell her myself.''

''Great! Have a nice day!'' and with that Henrietta slammed the car door finally ending the conversation. Okay, so maybe she felt a little bad for leaving her wife to deal with Betty later herself, but she wasn't sure if there was a way to stop the older woman. Surely Betty would do as she pleases even if Henrietta stayed a bit longer to hear her out. Blocking out the rest of the nagging Betty was ready to put her through, she finally let out a breath of relief. Finally. The love Henrietta has for her family is indesputable and she loves that they can afford a nice place in a safe neighbourhood, but sometimes she has to wonder... at what cost really? Besides that, she enjoyes nothing more than getting in the car and getting the hell out of there. The long drive in the busy streets of L.A. gave her time to prepare herself for another long shift at work. 

The firestation is her second home and the rest of the firefighters are like her second family. She hates admitting that at times she prefered being at the firestation than at her actual home. At the firestation the outsiders that don't even know her see her as a hero she knows she is and they give her the respect that she knows she deserves. At home, a place where she is supposed to be most comfortable, the outsiders that don't want to know her see her only as a black sheep, some of them literally. 

At first having a white picket fence seemed amazing as it presented some form of security, it made it seem as if they would have the control over their own lives but in reality Hernrietta could feel that control slipping as soon as she would open the front door of her home and the rigor of the real world came barelling in.   
  


It wasn't long before Henrietta and Karen faced the sad fact: white picket fence protects you socially as it protects you phisically, it is just a pretty sight that can easily be broken with a simple kick.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic after a reallyyyyyyyyy longgggggg time, so don't expect too much


End file.
